Világunk határai
by LyahFayew
Summary: Sokszor elképzeltem már, mi lenne, ha ötvöznénk két dolgot, amit imádok: sárkányokat és a Shingeki no Kyojin-t. Végül elhatároztam, hogy mindezt leírom, tehát akit szintén érdekel ez a két téma, elsősorban annak ajánlom ez a fanfitiont.


Miután az emberiség sikeresen visszahódította a Mária falat, és elzárták a rajta tátongó lyukat a fiatal Eren Jaeger segítségével, újra helyreállt a béke. Az emberek nem választottak új királyt, hanem köztársaságot alakítottak ki, amit a körzetek által megválasztott képviselők és katonaság vezetői irányítottak. Az óriások eredetéről azonban még mindig nem sikerült többet megtudniuk; a Mária falon belül rekedteket sok munkával ugyan, de kiirtották, viszont a falon kívülieket nem tudták csak úgy eltüntetni. Ez túl nagy feladat lett volna az emberek számára, főleg ennyi viszontagság és harc után.

A Felderítő Egység természetesen ezután is folytatta munkáját, a falon kívülre merészkedve, bízva benne, hogy egy nap ez talán megváltozhat, és idővel az embereknek nem kell elbarikádozniuk magukat…

**851.**

A felderítők megkezdték legújabb útjukat. Miután visszafoglalták a Máris Falat, céljuk ismét a falon kívüli bázisfoglalás lett. Az út jól indult, az Erwin által kidolgozott alakzat bevált, és többnyire sikerült elkerülniük a harcokat. Nem volt akadályozó tényező, mint például az időjárás, vagy egy kiszámíthatatlan ellenfél, mint a Nőstény Óriás, így messzire jutottak, messzebb, mint eddig bármikor.

**\- Nézd, Erwin!** – rikkantotta lelkesen Hanji osztagvezető, és parancsnoka is meresztette a szemét. Valami kezdett kirajzolódni a távolban.

**\- Azok ott… -** Hamarosan zöld füstrakéták szelték át az eget, és az alakzat délnyugat felé fordult. Valamivel távolabb a parancsnoktól a többi felderítő próbálta kitalálni, mi lehet a parancsnok célja az irányváltoztatással, hisz nem láttak óriásokat jelző füstlövedékeket.

**\- Te tudsz valamit, hadnagy? –** kérdezte Eren a felettesét, aki előtte lovagolt.

**\- Nyisd ki a szemed, kölyök! **– morogta Levi, miközben előrefelé nézett. Már ő is látta azokat a hegyeket a távolban, amik felé haladtak.

\- **Hegyek! –** kiáltotta lelkesen Eren, mire Levi csak sóhajtott és inkább nem fűzött hozzá többet.

**\- Estére odaérhetünk** – jegyezte meg Armin.

Végül igaza lett, napnyugtára megközelítették az első hegy lábát. Kopár egy hely volt, szúrós növényekkel, kevés fával és száraz, repedezett földdel, amin port kavart a lovak patája. Szürke sziklák borították a nem túl meredek lejtőket, és valamivel magasabban felsejlett egy barlang. Ideális hely éjszakára – menedéket nyújt az időjárás és a vadállatok elől. Az óriások pedig nem jelentenek veszélyt az éjjel.

**\- Itt tábort verünk! –** jelentette ki Erwin parancsnok, mikor az alakzat elérte a hegyet. A nap már lement, és fáklyát kellett gyújtaniuk, hogy lássanak. Ahogy megálltak, a katonák fáradtan szálltak le a lóról, valamennyinek fájt a lába az egész napi lovaglástól.

Erwin kijelölt egy csapatot, hogy menjenek be a barlangba, és ellenőrizzék, hogy biztonságos-e. így az egykori 104-es kiképzőegység tagjai, Levi, Hanji és még négy ember vágott neki a hegyoldalnak.

**\- Ó, remélem, találunk majd valami érdekeset! –** A szemüveges nő majd' szétrobbant az izgalomtól, és gyorsan szedte a lábát, mintha kicsit sem fáradt volna el. Eltartott egy kis ideig, míg felértek. A barlang tágas volt, akár egy tizenöt méteres óriás is vígan elfért volna benne.

**\- Ne lankadjon a figyelmetek! Bármi lehet odabent… -** Levi átvette az irányítást, és egy fáklyával a kezében elindult befelé, a többiek pedig követték. Az egész inkább egy hosszú alagútra emlékeztetett, aminek a mennyezetén denevérek lógtak. Jó darabig mentek, míg meglátták a barlang végét, ahol az egész kiszélesedett, és a közepén egy nagy rakás felér szikla magasodott.

**\- Ez… mégis mi a fene? –** hüledezett Jean, kapásból feltéve a kérdést, ami mindenki fejében motoszkált. Tanácstalanul nézték a fehér márványszerű kőzetet, de nem lehetett eldönteni, pontosan mi is ez. A fáklyafényben ezernyi gyémántként ragyogott, és kis gránittömbök vették körül, ugyanolyan fehér színben.

Hanji volt az, aki végül odasétált a monolitként fölé magasodó kőhöz és megérintette. – **Osztagvezető, ne legyen ilyen felelőtlen! –** Moblit most is aggódott kissé meggondolatlan felettese miatt.

**\- Minden rendben –** nyugtatta meg a nő, hisz nem történt semmi, miután megérintette. A tapintása összehasonlíthatatlan volt mindennel, amit eddig érintett. Lágy volt, mégis kemény, mint a gyémánt. Mintha megkövült selyemből lenne. Kisebb-nagyobb rombusz alakú részekből tevődött össze, amik szorosan illeszkedtek egymásra.

A többiek is közelebb merészkedtek hozzá, és elkezdték tüzetesebben megvizsgálni.

**\- Hé, itt teljesen más! –** kiáltott fel Connie, miközben a sziklát tapogatta. A kis gyémántszerű rombuszokat egy helyen minden átmenet nélkül egy pergamenhez hasonló tapintású felület váltotta fel.

**\- Nahát, ez furcsa… -** Sasha is végig simított ezen a részen, aztán újra és újra. – De milyen puha!

**\- Nem, az a furcsa, hogy az egész… forró… **\- szólalt meg az eddig szótlan Mikasa, és mindenki egyetértően bólogatott. Ennél szokatlanabb dologgal még nem találkoztak.

**\- Ugye jegyzetelsz?! –** fordult Hanji a prédájára lecsapó kígyó gyorsaságával Moblit felé, aki serényen írt egy kis füzetbe.

**\- I-igen!**

**\- Helyes! –** Az arckifejezése máris megváltozott, és visszafordult ahhoz a fehér valamihez. **– Mintát kell vennünk belőle. – **Intett az egyik katonának, aki kivonta pengéjét és kezdetnek megkocogtatta vele a követ, ami tompa hangot adott ki magából. Ezután felemelte karját, és erőteljesen lesújtott vele. Nagy csörrenés kíséretében a penge eltörött, és ezt az éles hangot egy jóval mélyebb morajlás követte, mi hosszasan visszhangzott a barlangban.

**\- E-ez meg mi volt?! –** Sasha a biztonság kedvéért pár lépésnyire eltávolodott az ismeretlen anyagtól.

**\- Még ha egy szikla is, lehetetlen, hogy a penge ne okozzon benne kárt… - **hebegte a katona, és tanácstalanul nézett Hanjira, akinek vélhetően hevesen járt az agya.

**\- Próbáljuk meg itt is! –** Armin az egybefüggő puha felületre mutatott, és mindenki odasétált ahhoz a részhez. Ezúttal maga Hanji volt az, aki türelmetlenül előrántotta kardját és a sziklába döfte. Itt a penge áthatolt rajta, de csak egy darabig, utána újra kemény felületbe ütközött. Viszont amint kihúzta a kardot belőle, elképedve figyelték, hogy véres.

**\- Mi a… -** Nem volt idejük megvitatni ezt, mert fülsüketítő üvöltés hasított a levegőbe. Miután az utolsó hangok is elhaltak, mindenki kapkodta a fejét a zaj forrását keresve, mikor…

**\- Megmozdult! – **kiáltott fel valaki, mire a többiek a szikla felé kapták a fejüket. Valóban, a bársonyos felület megemelkedett és a fejük fölé került, kitakarva az egész mennyezetet. A sérülés, amit Hanji ejtett rajta, most csak aprócska lyuknak tűnt, amiből forró, bíborvörös vér szivárgott.

**\- Mindenki, hátra!** – kiaálta Levi, és nem kellett kétszer mondania, ki futva, ki manőver felszereléssel, eltávolodtak a mozgó kőtömbtől. A körülötte lévő kis gránittömbök félregurultak, ahogy az egész megemelkedett, és kisvártatva négy oszlopszerű képződmény tartotta.

**\- Ez egy… élőlény… -** hebegte Armin, és ekkor tudatosult mindenkiben, hogy mit látnak. Kezdett kirajzolódni előttük a testhez tartozó nyak és fej, a másik végén pedig egy hosszú farok. Szarvak, karmok és tüskék, a szájban pedig borotvaéles fogak sorakoztak.

**\- Ki kell mennünk innen! –** Eren a kijárat felé mutatott, de a szemét le nem vette a lényről.

**\- Nem! Azt sem tudjuk, mi ez… Amíg nem támad ránk, ne csináljatok semmit! –** Hanji a lehetséges veszély ellenére nagyon izgatottnak tűnt. **– Még sosem láttam ehhez foghatót… Elképesztő!**

A teremtmény szép lassan felegyenesedett, már amennyire tudott a barlang szűkében. Lehetett egy jó harmincméternyi magas. Végül szembefordult a betolakodókkal, és begörbítette hosszú nyakát, hogy a feje egy vonalba kerüljön velük, már amennyire ez lehetséges volt. Az egyik szeme aranysárga volt a másik mélyzöld, amelyek most haragosan összeszűkültek. Morgó hangot adott ki magából, és fenyegetően megvillantotta tűhegyes fogait.

**\- Hé, te! –** törte meg a hallgatást Levi, és a szörny felé villantotta hüllőszerű szemeit. **– Nem vagyunk az ellenségeid!**

Erre ő közelebb hajolt a hadnagyhoz, hogy az orra csaknem hozzáért, és méregette, de a férfi rezzenéstelenül állt a helyén. Pár pillanatig senki sem mozdult, mintha megfagyott volna a levegő, és fennállt a veszélye, hogy ez a valami felfalja őt. Ez nem következett be, a lény újra felemelte a fejét, aztán kitátotta a száját, de nem azért, hogy bárkit is megegyen, hanem hogy fülsüketítő bömbölést hallasson, amiben beleremegett a föld.

**\- Félre!** – hangzott az utasítás, és mindenki a manőver felszerelésével a barlang falára menekült a szörny útjából, aki kiviharzott az alagúton keresztül. Utána indultak, de amint kiért, a teremtmény kitárta hatalmas szárnyait, és nagy szelet kavarva elrepült.

**\- Mi a…? –** Eren döbbenten nézett utána, és ekkor vette észre a barlang szájánál várakozó parancsnokot.

**\- Hallottunk valami nagy zajt, ezért követtünk titeket… - **magyarázta Erwin. **– Mégis mi a fene volt ez?!**

Hanji sajnálkozva rázta a fejét, és a menekülő prédája után nézett. **– A leghalványabb sejtésünk sincs…**


End file.
